


Betrayal and Love

by ShadowAssassin15



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 19:13:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19362727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowAssassin15/pseuds/ShadowAssassin15
Summary: When a new girl comes to NYC, her life is turned upside down. First everything is great until her friends act suspicious, she follows them and finds the turtles! Unaware of the issues they face, she became close with them. She soon falls in love with the Leader in blue, but not long after......her family gets involved. What happens to the two and their friends?





	1. Chapter 1

The beeping woke up Gabrielle from her sweet, lovely sleep. She groans and hits her alarm clock, she sits up and yawns. She gets up and starts to get ready for her first day at her new school, Roosevelt High School. She isn’t sure what to make of it, she is used to begin homeschooled by her father and uncle. She looks over at the picture of her mother and father, her mother had passed away a few months after she had been born.

“Ohayōgozaimasu okāsan,” Gabrielle bows to the photo.

“Gabrielle! Come and get breakfast before you will be late!” Her father calls.

“Coming Papa!” She calls back. 

She combs her hair quickly before leaving her room, she joins her father at the dining room table where he placed her plate. She smiles at the eggs and bacon before eating it. 

“Remember, you will have to walk to school and home,” Her father tells her. “I will normally be at work before now. Also, do not attack anyone unless absolutely necessary. You know this place is more dangerous than Japan.” 

“I know Papa, you and uncle taught me how to defend myself for a reason,” Gabrielle smiles as she takes her plate to the sink.

She grabs her backpack and heads off, she looks around before leaving her apartment. She continues down the road towards her new school, she knows people are looking at her thanks to her more expensive clothes. She soon finds the school and her nose wrinkles a bit at the sight, is this place gloomy or is it the area around? She walks in and goes to the office and gets what she needs. As she goes to her locker, she sees two girls standing nearby. She unlocks it and places her unnecessary books inside. 

“I still can’t believe you are friends with Jonas,” Irma comments. 

“Oh come on Irma, he isn’t that bad,” April says, shutting her locker. “He is actually really funny.” 

“He is annoying.” 

Gabrielle looks over at the two as she closes her locker, this gets their attention. Gabrielle blushes and waves timidly. 

“H-hi,” she says. 

“Oh! You must be new here!” April smiles. “I am April O'Neil, this is my best friend Irma.” 

“Hi there rich girl,” Irma greets. 

“Irma!” 

“No,no, it’s okay,” Gabrielle giggles. “I know I’m a rich girl but I don’t try to flaunt it. My name is Gabrielle Martinez, it is nice to meet you both.”

(After school)

April, Casey and Gabrielle all talk and laugh as they leave their school. The three got really close in their classes together and now are going to get some food before splitting up. Casey and April take her to their favorite restaurant, run by a blind man. To say the least, Gabrielle is shocked by how skilled the man is. They all talk about their home lives and pasts. 

“You lived in Japan?” Casey questions. 

“Yes, for most of my life,” Gabrielle smiles. “My father moved back to America when I was about 11.”

“Your father is from America?” 

“Yep, New Mexico. We came here because my Uncle’s company is now here and he wanted my father back to work with the company.” 

“That is great that your uncle is so close to your father,” April smiles. 

“Yea, his wife was my mom’s best friend. He stayed close with my dad after my aunt and mom passed away.”

“I am so sorry to hear that,” April says.

“It’s fine, my dad and I are really close. Oh! Look at the time! I better get home before dad does, he will freak if I am out too late.” 

Casey and April says goodbye to their new friend as she walks to her apartment. Gabrielle smiles, happy to have made new friends, she cannot wait to see her best friend and let her know how great going to school can be. Despite the homework. 

(Leo’s POV)

April and Casey told us to meet them at the noodle house, they were with a new friend but now she has left. It has just gotten dark which means there will be less people to see me and my brothers. As we head to the noodle house, I notice a girl leaving the area, I stop and look at her. Her long curly brown hair, cream skin, bright brown eyes and a beautiful smile. She is beautiful!

“Leo! Are you coming or what?” I hear Raph ask. 

“Uh, yea, sorry,” I say, watching the girl leave before joining my brothers.

“What’s up leo?” Mikey asks. “Why did you stop?” 

“It’s nothing,” I lie. 

I notice Raph and Donnie giving me a look, they are not going to let this go. We soon make it into the restaurant to see April and Casey waiting. I hear Raph snicker as Donnie gets between the two. 

“Hey, how was school?” Mikey asks after ordering his food. 

“It was awesome! The new girl is amazing, she knows ninjutsu and her family lived in Japan!” Casey tells us. 

“Seriously? Seems like Leo’s dream girl,” Raph comments. 

“Shut it,” I say, sitting down. 

“What is this girl’s name?” Donnie asks.

“Gabrielle Martinez,” April says. “She is fun to talk to, you guys would love her.”

“She is also very hot,” Casey adds, getting elbowed by April. 

I snicker a bit with Raph as Mikey asks what she looks like with his mouth full of food. I listen in as I focus on my meal, but my eyes widen when I realize the girl I saw walking was April and Casey’s friend. I begin to choke and I hit my chest. 

“You okay Leo?” Donnie asks. 

“Y-yea, I’m fine,” I say once I regain my breathing. 

“Hmmm, this girl sounds like the one Leo was checking out on our way here,” Raph comments, eyeing me. 

“I...I was not!” I defend, feeling my face heat up. 

“Nice dude!” Casey says, patting my shell. “I am sure she would love you guys if she could meet you.” 

“We really shouldn’t,” I tell them. “We shouldn’t get close to anymore people. If the Shredder and the Kraang found out, they would be in danger.” 

“He has a point,” April agrees. “She may know how to fight, it doesn’t mean she can fight against anyone.”

“I hate it when you’re right red,” Casey sighs.

“So we can’t meet her?” Mikey asks with a sad face. 

“Exactly,” I confirm. 

He whines and finishes Casey and Raph’s food. Once we all are done, we head off for patrol. Nothing seems out of the ordinary until I hear groans of pain. I jump to the alleyway nearby to see five purple dragons laying on the ground, all in pain. What in the world? Who could have done this? It wasn’t Slash, he is a bit more violent, like Raph. This looks like someone skilled in ninjutsu did this fast with a lot of accuracy. 

“Man, we missed the fun,” Raph complains. 

“Dude! Who did this to them?” Mikey asks. 

“I’m not sure, but it seems that the person who did it is gone,” Donnie comments. “They must have jumped the wrong person.” 

“Well we better get out of here, it is getting late,” I tell them. 

We head down the nearest manhole and return to the lair. Mikey heads to the kitchen, Raph goes to the dojo and Donnie goes back to his lab. I sigh and sit down on the couch. I turn on the TV and try to focus on it but my mind starts to think about the new girl. Gabrielle......that is a beautiful name...she looked incredible too. I wish I could meet her, but I do not want to put more people in danger, also.....who knows how she will react to seeing us. I sigh and turn the tv off, I should go to sleep, maybe after a good sleep I will be able to focus.


	2. Chapter 2

(Leo’s POV)

It has been four weeks since Gabrielle moved to the city, I have seen her almost every night. She likes to stand on the balcony that is attached to her apartment, she looks so beautiful as she watches the sky. I really want to go up and meet her but I know I can’t do that. 

“Earth to Leo!” I hear Mikey yell.

“Huh, what?” I ask, looking around. 

“Dude, you were spacing again while watching Space Heroes!” Mikey tells me. “What is up with you?” 

“I-it’s nothing,” I tell him. 

“Oh please, it has been the same every night since he first saw Gabrielle,” Raph comments from his spot on the couch. “He is just as bad as Donnie is with April.”

“W-what!?” I yell, standing but I can feel my face heating up. 

“Admit it Leo, you have a crush on this girl you have never met!” Raph says, standing as well. 

“I do not!” I defend myself. “Why would I? I mean...she is beautiful....and her voice sounds......gah! Why am I even telling you this!” 

“You do like her! Just admit it!” 

“I do not!” 

Raph and I butt heads, I glare at him when I hear Donnie and Mikey whispering to one another. 

(Surface, Regular POV)

“Hey Casey, April!” Gabrielle calls, running over to her friends outside their school.

“Hey Bri, how was your test?” April asks. 

“It was a bit hard, dad is not going to be happy. He is a scientist after all,” Gabrielle sighs.

“To think you aren’t great at science with who your dad is,” Casey snickers. 

“It’s only biology! It’s just confusing from time to time,” she mumbles.

“It is fine Bri, maybe you should study with me,” April says. “It would be fun!”

“Sounds great!” Gabrielle smiles.

“C’mon Red, the others are waiting for us,” Casey says. 

“See you on Monday!” April calls, running off with Casey. 

Gabrielle hums, those two vanish together a lot. She has never questioned it before, but something is seriously strange here. First the feeling of being watched, the weird aliens she has seen, and the traces of fights no one seems to notice. Gabrielle decides that today is the end of the secrets, she is going to follow them to wherever they are going. Thanks to all of her training, Gabrielle is able to stay out of her friends’ sights. 

“After you Red,” Casey says after removing the manhole cover. 

“Oh that is so kind of you,” April says with a bit of sass. 

‘Why are they going into the sewer?’ Gabrielle wonders. 

Once the lid is back on, Gabrielle waits for three minutes before following them down. She wrinkles her nose at the awful smell from the water filled with waste. She shudders before following the only light she can see, knowing it must be her friends. 

“We brought pizza!” Casey calls as they enter the lair. 

“Alright my dude!” Mikey yells, running up. 

“I hope we aren’t late today,” April says as they walk to the living room area. 

“Not at all,” Donnie smiles. “How was school.”

“It was a bit tougher today, we had exams in three classes.”

“You need to chill Red, everything will be fine,” Casey tells her. 

Gabrielle sneaks against the wall and looks around the corner and she lets out a small gasp. Her friends are talking to giant, talking turtles! She watches them and notes the ninja gear and masks they are wearing, her eyes scan the room. The training dummy, arcade games tv, other rooms. While she is scanning the room, Raph and Leo get the sense that they are being watched. They share a look before nodding to one another, the others take notice when Raph begins to leave, but in a slow sneaking way. 

“What is go-” Casey starts but Leo shushes him. 

‘Wait....they stopped talking,’ Gabrielle thinks. ‘Oh no! One of them is missing!’

Before she can react, Raph grabs Gabrielle’s arm and pushes her to the floor of the lair. Gabrielle grunts and turns to look at Raph, he cracks his knuckles before going in for a punch. Gabrielle rolls away and gets into a defensive position.

“Oh my god!” April gasps.

“Gabrielle, what are you doing here?” Casey asks. 

“Who cares, she followed you to our lair!” Raph sneers. 

“Raph calm down!” Leo orders. 

“Please, try me, I have gotten bored fighting those loser purple dragons,” Gabrielle comments with a smirk. “Unless you’re scared of getting beaten by a girl.”

“What did you say!?” Raph explodes. 

Raph runs at her and goes to punch her, she ducks and swips her leg under his, making him fall to the floor. She lifts her leg up and tries to hit him with her heel, but he moves away from her. He lunges at her and gets her in the side, the two flip to a fighting stance, ready to go at it again. 

“Hagime!” Splinter calls.

Raph and Gabrielle stand as they all turn to look at Master Splinter. Splinter walks into the room, but soon stops. His eyes widen when his eyes land on Gabrielle, she looks almost identical to her mother except for the tan skin and freckles. 

“Kaiya?” Splinter asks. 

“Master, who is Kaiya?” Donnie questions.

“Wha....how...how do you know that name?” Gabrielle questions.

“Master...do you know her?” April asks, feeling the strange tension between the two.

“Yes....she is Fujimoto Umeko’s daughter,” Splinter tells the teens. 

April and Casey look in utter disbelief, Gabrielle had told them her mother’s name when they saw her picture in Gabrielle’s room. They have never said the name to the turtles, so Master Splinter has to know her and her family. The brothers look at one another in confusion, they have never heard that name before. 

“Master, who is Umeko?” Leo asks. 

“Umeko was best friends with Tang Shen, we made her the godmother of our daughter and in turn, she made us the godparents of her daughter. However, she passed away from complications not long after her daughter’s birth,” Splinter says with sorrow. “We called her Kaiya, that is the name Umeko wanted to be her middle name since her and Antonio loved the name Gabrielle for her first name.”

“Are you.....you’re Hamato Yoshi...you were Tang Shen’s husband!” Gabrielle gasps. “Father thought you died in the fire!”

“I am sorry for leaving, but I had to leave Japan.”

“I understand.”

“Well, I guess this means we should get to know you,” Leo smiles. “I am Leonardo, but you can call me Leo. The Hothead is Raphael, you can call him Raph. The one eating the pizza is Michelangelo, call him Mikey, and finally we have Donatello.”

“Please, call me Donnie,” Donnie says. 

“It’s nice to meet you all,” Gabrielle smiles and bows slightly. “I hope we will be close friends.”

The seven teens sit together and watch tv, talking from time to time about themselves and other things. Not long after the second episode of Space Heroes, which Leo is happy to have Gabrielle to talk about it with, they go to the dojo to train. April and Gabrielle join, both being kunoichis, and spar against one another. Leo gets distracted as he watches Gabrielle fight against April, her movements are flawless and when her hair up in a ponytail, she looks even more beautiful. Next thing Leo knows, he is laying on his back on the floor. 

“Well that was too easy,” Raph comments with a smirk. 

Leo groans and sits up to see both Donnie and April are now sitting by the tree, Leo joins them as Gabrielle, Mikey and Raph face off. To say the least, Mikey is immediately out after begin punched by Raph and Kicked by Gabrielle.

“Time to get serious,” Raph smirks. “You won’t win this girly.” 

“Oh, were you not serious before?” Gabrielle teases. “I hope that wasn’t your best.”

Raph growls and goes after her, Gabrielle dodges and the two are almost equal. But Gabrielle notices one major flaw that Raph has, his temper. Gabrielle eggs him on with her taunts and is able to get him down face first on the floor. His left arm is held by Gabrielle as she keeps him on the floor. 

“You need to work on that temper of yours Raph,” Gabrielle smiles. “Other than that, you’re awesome.” 

Gabrielle lets him go and moves back as Splinter walks up. 

“Good work Kaiya, you have learned well from your father I presume?” Splinter smiles. 

“Hai, him and my uncle,” Gabrielle smiles. 

“Now my sons, you have grown well, but there is still a lot that you have to learn,” Splinter says. “I know you will only get better. Now you may leave for patrol.” 

“Hai Sensei,” the four turtles say. 

The four stand and begin to leave, April, Casey and Gabrielle follow them. 

“I would love to join you on patrol, but my father would freak if I am not home before him,” Gabrielle sighs. 

“It’s okay, we can tell you all about it tomorrow,” Casey tells her. 

“We will take you home,” Donnie smiles. “We should at least know where you live just in case something happens.”

“Thank you Donnie,” Gabrielle smiles. 

The seven head up to the surface and head off towards Gabrielle’s apartment. They go to her bedroom window and Gabrielle heads in after Raph opens it. Gabrielle smiles at her friends before they begin to leave. 

“Wait Leo!” Gabrielle calls. 

“Yes?” Leo asks, going back to her window. 

“Just so you know, you need to work on your sneaking. But, thank you for keeping an eye on me the past few weeks.” 

Leo blushes a deep red, so she knew he was there? Oh shell! That is embarrassing! He gulps and nods his head, unable to say anything. Gabrielle says good night and he heads off. When he gets to the roof, his brothers and Casey give him a sly smirk, knowing something was going on between the two. Leo blushes even more and moves past them, reminding them they have a job to do. 

Down in her room, Gabrielle looks at the photo of her mother with Tang Shen and three other men. Her eyes hold sadness and fear. This cannot end well for her or her new friends if her uncle finds out.


	3. Chapter 3

(Leo’s POV)

It is like every other night, my brothers and I are out on patrol. We need to locate the Kraang and their shipment of mutagen, we cannot risk anyone getting mutated. We run over the rooftops, keeping an eye out for anything out of the ordinary. As we get closer to the movie theater, I see April, Casey and Gabrielle, they must have just gotten out of the movie. I smile when I see Gabrielle is wearing the Space Heroes shirt I found and gave her. 

“Hey Lover boy, you may want to focus!” I hear Raph say in my ear. 

“What?” I ask looking at him. 

“You were distracted again,” Donnie says. “Is it because Gabrielle is wearing the shirt you gave her?” 

“Awww, Leo is in love!” Mikey coos. 

“I am not!” I defend. 

“Your red face says otherwise,” Raph comments. 

“Whatever, now Donnie do you have a location on the Kraang?” I ask. 

Last time we fought the Kraang, Donnie put a tracker on one of the ones that escaped. This will help us find them when they head off somewhere, or if they come after April again. Donnie looks at his T-phone and begins to track the tracker, him hums lightly when Mikey takes the phone from him. 

“Mikey! What are you doing!?” Donnie demands. 

“You were taking too long so I will do it!” Mikey says, pushing random buttons. 

I sigh and face palm as my two younger brothers fight over the phone. I hear Raph mumble something before there is a loud squeak of tires, I look down to the street to see a van. Five Kraang bots jump out and go after our friends. 

“Well I found the Kraang,” I tell the others and pull out my katanas. 

“Finally, some action!” Raph says.

We head down to help our friends as they fend off the Kraang. I stand by Gabrielle’s side, she gives me a smirk and I blush a bit. I have to show her what I got, I go after more of the Kraang, taking them down easily. I hear my brothers and Casey complain but I don’t care. I want Gabrielle to know how good I am at protecting her and the others. Once they are all down, I look over at her and she gives me her sweet smile. I smile, feeling my face heat up a bit. 

“He wanted to show off to Bri,” I hear Casey whisper. “It is so obvious he likes her.”

“And I thought Donnie was bad,” I hear Raph whisper back. 

I am about to retort when I notice Karai standing on one of the buildings across the street. I give my brothers a look before nodding towards Karai, they notice and they head off. 

“Stay safe,” I tell my friends. 

“We will,” April smiles. 

“Thank you for the help Leo,” Gabrielle says.

I smile and follow my brothers, I hope Karai didn’t notice Gabrielle, I don’t want Shredder to go after her too. We surround Karai who looks calm like always. 

“What are you doing here?” I demand. 

“I was just in the neighborhood when I noticed you and your pathetic friends,” Karai says with little interest. “Looks like you were having fun taking down those robots. Trying to impress me or something?” 

Good, she didn’t see Gabrielle. 

“Actually he was trying to impres-” Mikey starts before Donnie covers his mouth with his hand. 

“What are you all after the Red head now?” Karai asks.

“No way!” Raph growls. “That is still just Donnie.”

“Hey!” Donnie yells. 

“Now what do you want Karai?” I ask.

“I’m just curious about those aliens just as much as you. I thought for once I would learn something today, but it doesn’t seem like it,” Karai says. “And no, I am not attack you. At least for today. But next time we meet, we will have a lot of fun.” 

With that Karai walks away, not saying another word. I just sigh, I am glad she did not notice Gabrielle, I don’t know what I would do if she was targeted by them. 

(Shredder's Lair, Regular POV)

“Father, I have returned,” Karai says. 

“What have you learned Karai?” Shredder asks.

“Not much, but I was able to obtain some more mutagen,” Karai says as Xavier and Chris walk up with four more things of mutagen. 

“Good work Karai. For your next mission, I want you to bring one of the turtles to me.”

“With pleasure father.”

(Gabrielle’s POV)

I never thought moving to New York City would change my life so much! I have five amazing friends, school is going great and I may have my first crush. He is just so amazing, strong, loyal, determined, sweet, and so much more! April knows about my crush and never lets me forget. I tease her as well about her crush on Jonas, it is so obvious it hurts. Thank god I am good at hiding my emotions from others or I swear Raph would be on my back about my crush on his older brother. That is right, I have a crush on Leo. I know it is strange, having a crush on a mutant turtle, but I don’t care. I like him for his personality, not his looks. Although he is good looking for a turtle.  
I am walking down towards the lair, I have four bags on my arms along with a rather large box. Today is the turtles birthdays, turns out they were born on the same day just at very different times. Dad questioned why I was leaving with so much stuff so I just told him it is for a party. I love how understanding he is, also....I haven’t seen him as much, uncle must be working him very hard.

“Bri! You’re here!” Mikey calls.

“Ohayou!” I smile.

“Oh~ Are those gifts!?” 

“Oh not yet!” I laugh as I hold everything away from Mikey. “You will have to wait until later.”

“Please! Just one!” 

“Mikey, calm down already,” Raph says, pulling the young turtle away from me. 

I giggle and head to the kitchen where April and Casey are, I smile at them and place everything on the table. I open the box to show the rather large birthday cake.

“Whoa! That is awesome!” Casey aws when he gets a good look. 

“Where did you get this?” April asks me. 

“Actually I made it from my mom’s old recipe,” I tell her. “I thought it would be more special than a store bought cake.”

“Is there anything you can’t do?” Casey teases. 

“I can’t sew or knit,” I laugh.

“Did you bring the movies?” April laughs. 

I remove by backpack and pull out all of the Marvel movies I own, Captain America FA all the way to the Avengers, I cannot wait for the new movies!

“Oh my god! You have all of them!?” Casey yells.

“Are you really that shocked? I am a huge Marvel nerd after all!” I laugh.

“The guys are going to love you for all of this!” 

“Or more than they already do,” April giggles. 

We soon go back into the living room where the boys are waiting almost patiently. Mikey looks like he is about to explode.

“Alright, what do you want first?” April asks. “Movie marathon or gifts?” 

“Gifts!” They all smile. 

I grab my bags and hand them to each one, the colors of the bag match their masks. Why I did that? Mainly to keep track of which one was for which. Raph smirks as he opens his new punching bag I got him along with weights, Mikey squeals when he pulls out the new comics I got for him of his favorite heroes. Donnie smiles as he pulls out his new tools dad helped me get for him. But I will have to say, Leo’s face made me smile wide, his eyes are wide as he pulls out the complete series of Space Heroes along with a book on the history of Japan and Ninjutsu. 

“Bri you are awesome!” Mikey squeals as he hugs me. 

“These must have been expensive!” Donnie says.

“It’s fine, nothing but the best for my friends,” I smile. 

Soon the boys run off to get the cake, April following to make sure they won’t make a mess. The only one not to run off was Leo, okay, it is now or never. I pull out a small box from my backpack. 

“L-leo?” I call. Damnit! Don’t stutter!

“Yes?” Leo asks looking at me. 

I gulp and hold out the box, I hide my face as I feel it burn hot. I feel him take the box from me and I refuse to look at his face. Did he open it? Does he like it? Oh god, what if he doesn’t like it? Suddenly his hand is on my cheek and he makes me look at him, oh god he is smiling and is he.....blushing? Next thing I know he is kissing me. Kissing....me.....

(Leo’s POV)

Gabrielle holds out a box to me, hiding her face so I cannot see her eyes. I look at her confused before taking the box. I remove the top and pull out a chain, on the chain is the   
Hamato family crest. Where did she get this? I look over the crest before looking up at Gabrielle. She still hasn’t looked at me, but I can slightly see that her ears are red. Is she blushing? I smile and move my hand to her cheek, when I finally look in her eyes I can tell that she is nervous. I smile at her before moving closer to her and pressing my lips to her’s. I feel her tense a bit before relaxing. Finally, I get to kiss her. She is mine. 

(Regular POV)

“Holy Shell!” Mikey yells. 

Leo and Gabrielle jump back and look over at the others. Mikey has a look of shock along with Donnie while April, Raph and Casey just smirk. The couple blushes darkly as they look at their friends. 

“About time,” Raph says. “Now Leo can stop being a lovesick turtle.” 

“Raph!” Leo growls.

“What? It is true.” 

“She didn’t have to know!” 

Raph just shrugs as they all sit together and April places the cake down. The turtles smile as they see the ‘Happy Birthday!’ written in green frosting and their masks around in their respective colors. April cuts it and gives everyone a piece as Casey starts the first Marvel movie. Master Splinter looks at Gabrielle after having some of the cake, she smiles and nods, he smiles and continues to eat the cake his friend used to make. The teens have fun together and love watching the Marvel movies that Gabrielle brought with her. Around 11 pm, they finally finish the movies, to say the least, the boys are pumped from watching the movies. The teen humans head off to their homes to get some sleep with the turtles head off on patrol. Unknown to them, everything is about to be turned upside down.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabrielle is relaxing in her room, listening to her music as she looks over her sheet music. She has been trying to shake off a bad feeling she has had all day, it is like the day is darker and gloomier than usual. She also hasn’t heard from Leo since his birthday two days ago. He never missed texting her since they met four months ago. What is going on?

“Honey? Are you here?” Her father calls. 

“In my room!” Gabrielle calls back, lowering the volume on her music. 

Her father soon enters her room, he looks exhausted and like he is going to break at any second. Gabrielle gets up from her bed and goes to her father’s side, worry etched all over her face.

“Papa, what is wrong?” Gabrielle asks, helping her father over to her bed. 

“I....I can’t continue with my work....” he says. “He wants me to dissect an animal....he wants me to end the life of a living creature.....I can’t do that...that’s not why I became a scientist.”

“Papa, take deep breaths, you need to sleep, you haven’t relaxed in weeks.”

“No, I need your help. We need to save the poor creature,” her father says. 

Gabrielle looks at her father in confusion. What is he talking about? If they do anything, it will anger her uncle and there is nothing good that will come out of it. Her father stands and goes to her closet, he pulls out the uniform her uncle gave her to wear. She groans and takes it, her father leaves and she changes into the uniform. She places her mask on and goes to the living room. She sees her father down a glass of whiskey, something he only does when he is extremely stressed.

“Let’s go,” he says. 

After an hour they make it to the building her Uncle owns. They make their way to her father’s lab on the 30th floor, Gabrielle stays close to her father, it seems like the others do not recognize her with her suit on. They enter the lab and her father leads her to a rather large cage. Gabrielle gasps when she looks inside. 

(Turtle’s Lair)

“Oh my god!” What happened to you guys!?” April gasps, running over to her friends. 

“We were ambushed by foot ninjas,” Donnie explains. “Tiger Claw, Rahzar and Fishface kept us distracted as Karai fought against Leo.” 

“Wait, where is Leo?” Casey asks, helping Raph.

“They took him,” Raph growls. “The Shredder has him, we need to go and save him.”

“You are doing no such thing,” Master Splinter says. 

“But Sensei...he has our brother!” Mickey whines. 

“I know.....but there is nothing we can do without risking your lives. You are in no condition to fight.” 

The teens go quiet, praying that Leo will be alright. 

(Martinez Lab)

“L-Leo!?” Gabrielle gasps. 

“You know this turtle?” Her father asks as Leo grunts. 

Leo looks up to see Mr Martinez and a foot ninja, he growls at them and Gabrielle’s eyes show sadness. Her father elbows her and waves his hand towards her mask. 

“Oh! Right!” Gabrielle laughs nervously. 

Leo looks in shock to see Gabrielle’s face after she removed her mask. 

“G-Gabrielle....but...why?” Leo asks, but the door makes the opening noise. 

Gabrielle gasps and places her mask back on. Her father turns and bows as The Shredder walks up, Gabrielle does the same, hoping he doesn’t know it is her. 

“Antonio, how is the experiment going?” The Shredder asks. 

“I am making the plan,” Antonio tells him. “I will get down to find what makes the mutant tick. But.....shall I leave him alive?” 

“Yes, I want to show that rat that he should have died that day.” 

“Yes sir.” 

“Where is your daughter?” The Shredder asks. 

“She is at home preparing for her upcoming school concert. She is excited that you will be attending.”

“Bring her tomorrow, she has missed two days of training with Karai. Make sure it does not happen anymore.” 

“Yes sir.” 

The Shredder turns and walks out of the room, once the door shut Antonio sighs with relief. Antonio sits in his chair and places his head in his hands, Gabrielle removes her mask again and hugs her father. 

“If I wasn’t indebted to him, I would have left a long time ago,” Antonio sighs. 

“Dad, you aren’t seriously going to hurt Leo are you?” Gabrielle questions moving back. 

“No, I am not. I need you to help me.”

“What is going on?” Leo demands. “You know the Shredder?” 

“Leo.....The Shredder is my uncle,” Gabrielle tells him.

Leo looks in utter shock. The girl he loves.....she is a foot ninja? She is the niece of the Shredder? He looks down, Gabrielle notices and goes to the cage bars. 

“Leo, I swear, I would never do anything to hurt you! I never worked for him, I was just trained by him. He did want me to work for him but I refused so I could go to school. I promise, I never wanted this.”

Leo looks at her and can see that in her eyes she is telling the truth. Antonio opens the cage and releases Leo. He tells them to go the back way and he will make sure they are not followed. Gabrielle nods and helps Leo after placing her mask back on. They head out and head down the stairs, when they get close to the 23rd floor, the alarms go off. 

“We have to hurry, dad isn’t a fighter,” Gabrielle says. 

They head down the stairs faster when Karai appears on the 15th floor. They stop, Leo glares at Karai. 

“So we have a traitor in our ranks,” Karai says. “That gives me an outlet for my Uncle’s betrayal.”

“Karai, please you have to let us go,” Gabrielle says. “You know nothing is right here.”

“Gabrielle? How....how could you? You were like my sister!” 

“Karai please, the Shredder has been lying to you. He is the one who killed your mother. He isn’t your actual father!” 

Karai says nothing as she attacks Gabrielle. Gabrielle pushes Leo away and defends herself. Unlike Karai, she isn’t fighting at her full potential, she refuses to hurt her best friend in anyway. When Karai hits her on the railing, she notices something off. She goes up to Gabrielle and rips the picture from her pocket. The image is from a wedding, Gabrielle’s parents are there, the Shredder and the newly married couple, Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen. Karai looks in shock, tears in her eyes, it can’t be....can it? 

“K-karai....please...believe me,” Gabrielle says. “You know I do not lie..”

“I....but...” Karai stammers. 

“Gabrielle, we need to go,” Leo says, trying to help the girl up. 

“No, you two go, I will keep them busy,” Gabrielle orders, slowly standing. 

“No, I am not leaving you!” 

Gabrielle looks at him, she removes her mask and kisses him. He melts into the kiss when suddenly he is punched in the gut. He stumbles back and looks at Gabrielle in shock before falling. Gabrielle catches him and holds him up. 

“Take him and go to the sewers, go to the abandoned subway. Your father is there with your other brothers,” Gabrielle orders. 

Karai says nothing as she takes Leo and heads onto the 14th floor. Gabrielle smiles and looks at the stairs where the foot soldiers surround her. She glares at them and attacks them, she has to make sure Karai and Leo have gotten far enough away before she is captured. 

(Turtle’s Lair)

Everyone is quiet, no sound can be heard. Everyone is worried about their leader, for all they know he could be dead. That’s when they hear it, someone walking towards them. They all turn to see Karai walking into the lair with Leo on her back. 

“Leo!” They all call, running up. 

Raph takes Leo while Casey and April point their weapons at Karai. She says nothing as she holds up the photo. Master Splinter walks up and sadly smiles, Gabrielle had told him of her speculation about Karai.....and she was right. 

“Mewa....you’re alive,” he says. 

“Gabrielle told me.....you...you’re my father,” Karai says. 

Nothing more is said as Master Splinter hugs his daughter for the first time in a long time. Karai, for the first time, feels loved and the comforts of a family. 

“Wait....where is Gabrielle? How do you know her?” April demands. 

“Gabrielle and I grew up together,” Karai says, moving back from Splinter. “We are like sisters. Her father worked for mine, but he is soft for any type of creature. He risked everything to save Leo from the Shredder and Gabrielle.......she stayed behind so Leo and I could escape.”

“She....did that to save Leo?” Mikey asks. 

“She must really love him,” Donnie comments. 

“That is it! Once we are healed we are going after the Shredder and saving our friend!” Raph says. 

Everyone, including Splinter, agree with him. But for now, all they can do is rest and hope that nothing happens to their friend. 

(Shredder’s dungeon) 

Gabrielle sighs as she sits in her cell, she knew this would happen, but at least Leo is safe from the Shredder now. She looks up when she hears multiple footsteps and the clank of her Uncle’s armor. She looks into her uncle’s eyes when he comes to the cell door. 

“Why, why did you betray me?” He demands. 

“I did what was right,” Gabrielle says. “You should have known my father would have told me the truth. Now Karai knows that you lied to her and killed her mother!” 

“You are like your mother, strong headed and always trying to do what is right,” the Shredder says. “Which means you will have to be punished for betraying me. Your father has   
already had his.” 

“What did you do to him!?” Gabrielle demands. 

Shredder moves his hand, Rahzar and Tiger Claw walk up and throws Antonio to the floor. He slowly stands and Gabrielle gasps. Her father has four furry legs coming from his back, fangs, and six eyes. Her father has been mutated into a spider! 

“Do not worry my dear niece, you will not look as bad as your father,” Shredder says. “As long as the Rat does as I say.”


End file.
